The Administrative Core (AC) will be lead the overall implementation, management, and evaluation of the success of the various components of the partnership. The AC will be jointly led by Drs. Jamboor Vishwanatha (UNTHSC) and Byron Quinn (Langston University), and they will share the responsibility for the success of the partnership program. The two PIs each will have individual responsibilities for the contributions of the faculty and staff from their respective institutions, and provide support for the personnel involved in the partnership and will implement and monitor the planning, management, implementation, logistics and evaluation requirements of the partnership. AC will enable overall coordination and administration of functions among the various components by serving as a resource for the entire project. These activities will be accomplished by the following Specific Aims: Aim 1: Promote effective communication, project coordination and active collaboration between LU and UNTHSC in cancer research, training, education and outreach. Aim 2: Engage faculty and undergraduate students at LU in cancer and cancer disparities education and research. Aim 3: Provide training of undergraduate students and faculty at LU in cancer research and cancer health disparities through curricular enhancements, mentorship and research opportunities. The partnership activities will be coordinated by the AC and administrative oversight and consultation will be provided by the Internal Advisory Committee (IAC). The Community Advisory Board (CAB) will have an important function in relating the activities of the LU/UNTHSC partnership to the community. The operational activities of the partnership will be coordinated through the AC and will involve the program leads of each of the components.